


Loki Thorror Show

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [7]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Loki gives people laughing gas without their consent but he also gives them his car, Loki is an asshole to everyone but Thor, M/M, Mad Scientists, Size Difference, Size Kink, brief consensual use of force during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he'd been expelled from the University of Heidelberg for conducting 'unnatural and immoral experiments,' Loki had dedicated his life to a single goal. An artificial man, free of the flaws that infested humanity.</p><p>Also, <em>massively</em> hung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Thorror Show

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [ Sweet Transvestite - the 69 Cats ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6hRYdecsAw)
> 
> I don't know. I just... I don't even know.

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled through the barren trees, the rain beat its furious fists against the windows. Flashes of lightning lit the world in brief staccato bursts that were followed by deafening crashes of thunder.

It was also to be the night of Loki's greatest triumph.

Ever since he'd been expelled from the University of Heidelberg for conducting 'unnatural and immoral experiments,' he had dedicated his life to achieving a single goal. An artificial man, created to be free of the flaws that infested humanity. No weakness, physical or mental. Beautiful. A _perfect_ specimen.

Also, _massively_ hung, because Loki figured he deserved a reward for the years he had devoted to his labors.

He moved silently through his laboratory, gathering flasks and dishes together to collect the last few parts that still needed to be added. He carefully attached them, each one placed _just so_ within the internal cavity, and closed. He filled the veins with their synthetic blood, and with shaking hands he began to attach the electrodes.

Perhaps half of them were in place when there was a knock at the door. He ignored it. The only people who ever came out this way uninvited were Girl Scouts, and if things went right he'd soon have something much better than cookies to cram into his mouth.

But the knocking continued, jarring his already heightened nerves. With a curse, Loki left his work to go answer it.

A drenched couple stood on his stoop, huddled in close to avoid the rain. "Hi, we're so sorry to bother you. Our car got a flat down the road a ways. Can we use your phone?" asked the girl.

"Oh, dear. My line is down," Loki said.

She turned to look at it. "It looks fine."

He pulled a gun out of his pocket and sent a bullet flying through the center. The heavy cable fell to the ground in a shower of sparks. "My line is down," he said again.

"Oh... okay. Sorry to bother you," she said, backing away quickly.

He slammed the door and rushed back to his laboratory. He needed to finish before this lightning storm ended. The utility company had proved strangely unwilling to provide him with own substation, so atmospheric energy was his only hope of gathering enough power to bring his new man to life.

Thor. He lay stretched out on the cold marble work table, looking for all the world as though he could open his eyes and speak.

Soon he would.

Loki fixed the last few electrodes to the soft cold skin and took a moment to look down on his creation. The lost years, the mockery and derision of his former colleagues... all fell away in the face of this perfection. He attached his system to the lightning rod and waited.

There was a knock on his window, and he jumped and looked around. It was that couple again, peering in hopefully.

"Hi again," the guy yelled, waving. "We're really sorry, but the storm is so bad, and there's no shelter at all. Can we just wait here until this lightning eases up?"

Loki heaved a sigh. He hadn't expected them back after his stunt with the gun, and he _certainly_ hadn't expected them to appear at his third floor window. He opened the sash and stepped back, resigned.

They climbed in, looking around themselves in wonder.

"Wow, he's..." said the girl, staring at Thor. At his cock, that is. It was quite large. Nearly as large as Loki's forearm, to be precise.

"He's mine," Loki hissed, shoving them quickly into the broom closet and locking the door. Thor might wake any moment now, and the last thing Loki wanted was for him to imprint on someone else. They pounded and yelled, but he ignored them. They were safe from the lightning, which was what they had requested. If they wanted spa treatment they should have gone to one.

A massive crash filled the air, the room going blinding white and every electrical wire humming as it poured the raw power of the storm into his creation. Loki stepped closer...

and met Thor's eyes. Thor blinked up at him, blue eyes wide in wonder. Loki smiled down at him and brought a gentle hand to his cheek.

"Welcome to the world," Loki said softly.

Thor's lips moved, but only random sounds came forth. Loki had expected as much; while he had given Thor a superior brain, it was a truly blank slate. Loki would teach him everything he needed.

He gave Thor an encouraging smile before he began to tug off the electrodes, petting him gently each time he made a sound of dislike at the pulling on his skin. When he was free, Loki helped him sit up. He swayed a moment before he figured out how to balance himself.

"Good," Loki praised. Just as he was helping Thor to stand, the hammering in the closet changed to forceful kicks, and Thor's eyes flared in fright. Loki gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm and crossed swiftly to the cupboard, opening the release on his tank of nitrous oxide and aiming it under the door. Their yelling quickly gave way to laughter. Thor still looked uneasy, but he clearly preferred this.

Loki helped Thor to his feet and they walked, Thor's legs shaky as a newborn colt, out of the hard, cold laboratory. Loki talked to him gently the whole way, repeating his name over and over, hoping he'd catch on. Loki had redecorated his - their - bedroom for Thor, all pillows and rounded corners and soft, gentle colors. Thor was to know nothing but comfort as he began to learn the world.

Thor laughed in delight at the tassels that hung from Loki's curtains, his strong hand making them dance. "Thor," he said.

"Yes, you are Thor," Loki agreed, putting his hand to Thor's chest. "And I am Loki," he said, pointing to himself. "Thor - Loki."

"Loki," Thor said, resting his warm palm on Loki's face. Loki smiled and nodded.

Thor grunted and shook a tassel, staring at him intently. "Tassel," Loki said.

"Tassel," said Thor. His face lit up and he grabbed Loki's hand, dragging him around the room and demanding the names of everything in it - furniture, decorations, the parts of his body, Loki's clothes. He needed to be told only once. He wanted to touch, smell, and taste everything. Loki let him; his immune system could handle whatever he might ingest, and Loki had no inclination to curb Thor's sharp and eager mind however it chose to learn.

Within an hour, they were onto adjectives. Thor demanded them by holding up two of something and staring at Loki. "Blue pillow - brown pillow," Loki would say, pointing to each.

"Blue chair," Thor deduced, pointing across the room.

By the time the clock chimed three they had covered verbs, and Thor was speaking understandably, if not fluently.

"Want Loki," he said, idly rubbing his cock.

It was exactly what Loki had hoped for when he created Thor, but now, faced with the reality of it, he felt a pang of conscience. Thor was clearly interested - that much was unmistakable - but... he'd never known anyone but Loki. He had built Thor as a brilliant superhuman sex toy, but over the course of the night, he had come to realize that he had made a _man_. One who deserved to know that Loki was not all there was, before deciding something like this.

Fortunately, Loki had some spare people in his closet. 

"Come," Loki said, taking his hand and leading him back to the lab. Thor glared at the electrodes. He was distracted when Loki opened the cupboard, though. The couple were slumped on the floor, half-asleep and grinning stupidly.

"Want them?" Loki asked, hoping desperately that Thor wouldn't.

He didn't. "Want Loki," he said, staring at Loki like he was stupid. "Thor cock Loki ass." They hadn't made it to possessives just yet.

Loki tossed his car keys to the floor. "Sober up and go away," he told the dazed couple. He could always report it stolen later.

Loki turned to Thor. "Want Thor," he told him.

He watched Thor's erection grow in response to his words and realized he'd made something of a miscalculation. It had been slightly smaller than Loki's forearm while _flaccid._ It had looked like a considerable challenge, even then. But _this_... it was huge and terrifying and it would certainly ruin Loki for any normal man.

He pictured himself gritting his teeth, fisting his hands into the sheets as his body struggled to receive. "Bed," he said.

Thor cast another glare at the dangling electrodes as they left the workshop. When they got back to the warm bedroom, Loki let Thor undress him, watching with pleasure how quickly he figured out buttons and zippers. Once Loki was nude, he drew Thor onto the bed, and Thor began to explore him, just as he had explored everything else: looking closely, touching, tasting. He spent a particularly long time smelling Loki's cock and balls, enough that Loki was just beginning to grow uncomfortably self-conscious when Thor took a sudden sharp sniff and then sneezed violently when the coarse hairs went up his nose. Loki fell back laughing as Thor stared at him in amazement.

"Sneeze," Loki explained.

Thor looked at him suspiciously before he lowered his head to continue. A drop of precum shone on the tip of Loki's cock, and Thor dipped his tongue in it. He gave Loki another confused look. Loki wasn't quite sure where to start explaining - salt? bitter? bodily-fluids-preliminary-to-other-bodily-fluids-as-long-as-this-goes-how-I-hope-it-does? - so he just smiled.

Thor smiled back and rolled him onto his stomach. "Ass," he said happily.

"Ass," Loki agreed, reaching for his handy stack of flashcards. He held up the first card. "Ass," he said again.

Thor took it and examined it carefully, flipping it to check the other side and then seeming to grasp the idea of photographs. This one, at least.  
  
Loki gave him the second card, showing a finger getting covered in lube. "Slippery finger."

The third showed the slick finger penetrating the ass, and the following cards showed it being stretched with more, before finally being filled by a cock. Now he had to cross his fingers and hope that Thor understood the reason for the sequence.

He did. "Slippery!" he demanded, reaching for the bottle. Loki had been careful to buy the same brand shown in the screen shots he'd printed out, just to make sure there'd be no confusion.  
  
Loki had to show him how to open and squeeze the bottle, but the rest... oh, Thor _got_ it, all right. Loki couldn't help the soft pleading sound that escaped him as Thor breached him with a thick finger, his motion intuitively gentle. It went smoothly, the slight extra width of his knuckles a delicious surprise as they passed through his rim.

The second one came quickly, and Thor decided to experiment once they were in, twisting and curling and making Loki's breath catch. He waited much longer before adding more, until all the resistance had faded into relaxed fluttering welcome. The third was difficult all the same. He moved slowly now, with careful, gentle pumping as Loki squeezed his eyes shut and reminded himself that Thor did have exceptionally large fingers.

Thor worked him patiently, and it finally grew easier, and then easy. Loki became vaguely aware of the growing wetness on the sheets beneath him, where his cock was leaking heavily. At least it was warm, he decided. He twisted his head to look at Thor, and found him staring, his expression rapt as he watched his fingers sliding out and in.

It was clear, from Thor's face, when he decided it was time for another. Loki let his head fall back to the pillow, willing himself to relax and accept. Thor's pinky was enough smaller that this wasn't too hard to take, and Loki soon found himself undulating to meet each gentle thrust.

"Good, Loki?" Thor asked softly.

"Good, Thor," he answered.

He felt Thor beginning to lower himself and he twisted quickly away, reaching for the jumble of things on his bedside table. He filled his lube shooter and squirted it as far in as it would go. After a moment's thought, he did a second load. There was really no dignified way to use it, but it was worth it to make sure he enjoyed every moment of this. And Thor hadn't learned about dignity yet, anyway.

He really should have anticipated Thor taking it from him and repeating his actions. Four loads definitely seemed excessive, but he didn't want to risk quelling Thor's enthusiasm, so he let it go. He rose up to his hands and knees and looked back at Thor. Thor's face was bright and open as he watched Loki. Loki felt a flare of envy, wondering how it must feel to experience desire so wholly untainted by dour society. He was glad for Thor, though. He shifted his knees a little further apart and smiled his welcome.

Thor moved behind him and brought his cock immediately to Loki's entrance. Even with all the careful stretching, the penetration was difficult. Loki's head fell and he tightened his fingers into the pillow as he tried to breathe through the intensity. Thor kept increasing the pressure with no success, until just when Loki was about to suggest more stretching, he felt his ring begin to give. The stretch was blinding and he felt a flare of panic at the inevitable. He tried to pull away but Thor's hands clamped on his hips and forced him to stay still, and right when it was becoming too much, too _too tight_ , the thick head was through and the worst of the tension eased into _glorious_ fullness.

And oh, this... _this_ was why he had given Thor such muscles. He had large toys, of course, but he had always shied away at the last second, unable to bring himself to overcome that last mental barrier. He always regretted it later, but in the moment it seemed too much. Thor's hands had been gentle but insistent, refusing to allow Loki to avoid something that he very much wanted.

It was only when Thor asked him hesitantly, "Good?" that he realized he was shaking like a leaf.

He tried to calm his face before looking back. "Good," he said.

The worry melted from Thor's face and left a beatific smile in its place. "Good," he agreed.

He pressed forward again, getting perhaps half an inch further in before Loki's sharp inhale stopped him short. Loki hadn't meant to be alarming, but the motion had made him realize that he was going to feel not only the _size_ threatening to split him open. He was going to feel the dizzying drag of the head the whole time it moved within him.

"Good," Loki said. Thor gave another push.

He was perhaps halfway in, moving in maddeningly small thrusts, when Loki's arms gave out. His chest collapsed to the mattress, his face against the cool sheets. Each careful press - and Thor _was_ being careful, guided by instinct or innate kindness - was maddening, the intensity of it almost too much to bear. There was one thrust in particular where it felt like it simply wasn't going to go, but Thor kept up his even pressure and Loki felt himself shifting within, his body moving itself in welcome.

Thor moaned when he felt it go, and Loki wondered how difficult this was for him, to practice such self-control when that self was so new.

By the time Thor was fully in, he was biting the pillows, and he was half-sobbing-half-screaming into them, but as long as he kept telling Thor _goodgoodgood_ , Thor seemed... not calm, not with that ragged breathing and sheen of sweat. No, definitely not calm. But pleased.

The amount of lube no longer seemed so excessive, either.

"Loki," Thor said. His voice was wondrous.

Loki could feel him shift slightly, and then a warm fingertip traced his ring, cool against the burning skin. There was no way Loki could move with that rigid length buried so far inside, but he reached back and gently stroked Thor's knee.

Thor held still a moment before he began to withdraw, pulling back almost as slowly as he had pressed in. This was nearly as difficult, having to hold still despite the slow drag pulling him back and feeling thickness moving within. Thor made an appreciative mumble as he ran his finger around the taut rim again as it fought against letting go.

By the time Thor had pulled back until only the head remained inside, Loki was panted raggedly. He ordered his body to relax in anticipation of another series of thrusts back in, each one faster and deeper than the last time, no doubt. He was not prepared for the pressure to continue outward, the broad head fighting against his ring from the inside now, and it was hard, so hard, and _thick_ , and it wasn't going to go, Loki was sure they were stuck and then it broke free. Losing it was no easier than taking it, and he cried out.

Thor echoed his cry as he pushed back in, his fingers biting into Loki's hips to help him hold still. And he did go faster this time, each thrust coming seconds after the last and sliding further. The intensity of it was undiminished, but it was becoming easier to bear, and when Thor was fully buried a second time Loki's cock was throbbing. He ignored it, focusing on the heady sensations of Thor drawing back again.

This time, Thor drew back only half way before pressing forwards, and it was easier still. It was only perhaps two or three thrusts before he bottomed out this time, each one making Loki moan wantonly. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled, setting back on his heels and bringing Loki with him.

Neither one of them was able to move much like this, but neither seemed to mind, Thor growling into Loki's ear and Loki making the slightest, most tentative shifts of his hips in response. He brought one hand to his belly and realized suddenly that he could _feel_ Thor beneath his skin. He took Thor's hand in his own and put it against himself.

It took Thor a moment to realize what he was feeling. He liked it. He made a sharp sound of want and grabbed Loki's hips to lift him up and down on his cock, fucking into him harder and harder. Loki reached for his cock, hoping desperately that they might come together. His own need was growing demanding, threatening to spill over at any moment into mind-searing pleasure, and he clenched, as best he could, wordlessly urging Thor to join him.

Thor rose up, dropping Loki somewhat unceremoniously to his earlier position. His motions grew sharp and stuttering and then he was crying out, in shock as much as in pleasure, spilling forth bolts of liquid heat like the lightning that had given him life. Loki worked his fist furiously, he was so close, so desperately close and then he was _there_ , long gutteral moans pouring from his mouth as he the tension that had coiled tight within him burst free and he came.

Loki was held in place by the thickness piercing him so that he could only tremble as he was buffeted by burst after burst of intensity. He blacked out for a moment, near the end, coming to only when he felt Thor begin to pull away. Thor's cock had begun to soften, making the withdrawal easier. After everything it had taken, his ring didn't even protest when the head popped free.

He collapsed onto his side, still panting, and he felt Thor settle next to him. Loki opened his eyes to find Thor frowning. He put his hand to Thor's cheek, a question on his face. Thor had said he wanted this, and he had seemed to enjoy it; his expression now was worrisome.

Thor made a sound of frustration. "Smile," he said, poking roughly at his chest.

 _Oh_. "Happy," Loki explained softly.

"Happy," Thor said.

Loki pulled him close and kissed him. Their first kiss, he realized suddenly. It was a little awkward, but it was also warm and soft and right now that was all that mattered. They lay together, enjoying the lingering glow of pleasure, until the dawn began to creep from behind the curtains.

Loki dressed them both and led Thor onto the balcony. He wanted to see Thor's face as he saw his first sunrise.


End file.
